Break Out
Chapter 1= Note: I was given permission to use any of the fursonas/characters in this series. '' {|style="background:blue;border:7px ridge white;" | | {|style="background:white;border:7px ridge blue;font-family:Britannic Bold;color:blue;" | | Bright moonlight made the black of the she-cat's closed eyes go red. She opened her eyes slowly, catching the scent of another cat."You've awaken," A gentle voice mewed. The black she-cat looked up to see a brown tabby-and-white she-cat. She had a scar over one eye, and her icy blue-green eyes looked calm. "W-who are you?" The she-cat asked. "I'm Avalanchestrike." The she-cat seemed to guide herself with sniffing, and put a small paw on the she-cat's black fur. "Are you ok?" "Fine," The black she-cat meowed, sitting up slowly. "Where am I? What is this place?" "You're in DarkClan camp." A new voice answered. A tom was sitting near Avalanchestrike. He was a gray and white tabby tom, with piercing gray-blue eyes. The she-cat looked up. It was night, and snow crunched under her paws as she sat up. The sky was dark, and the clear den was tinted with white moonlight. ''No wonder it's called DarkClan.'' ' "Say, do you remember anythng that had happened to you?" The gray and white tabby tom asked. The she-cat tried to remember. "Uh.." She flicked her tail. "I was cared for by housefolk, then... I was put in a little cage on a... I don't even know. Then I lived somewhere else far away. Then I started living by myself when I was cast out by the housefolk. I lived in a forest, but there was a storm. Lightning, rain, thunder, all of the sort." "Well, you're safe now." Avalanchestrike mewed. "I'm Tornadostrike," The gray-and-white tom introduced himself with a flick of his tail. "You're with a Clan, and part of it now." Concern clouded Avalanchestrike's eyes. "Did you want to?" "Well, I've heard many stories about Clans," The black white flecked she-cat began. "I never knew they were real! I'd love to join one." Tornadostrike nodded. "Great! Our leader, Rushstar, has planned a meeting." *** Rushstar, a dark brown tabby tom, stood at the top of the Wind Tree. It was the biggest of all the snowy trees. He stood steady on a branch, ready to make the ceremony. "StarClan, I show you this cat," Rushstar yowled. "She will be part of the Clan's process of becoming a warrior, and has promised her loyalty. She will know be known asAurapaw." "Aurapaw! Aurapaw!" The Clan yowled. Aurapaw looked among the tall, fluffy, tufted-eared cats. "The ceremony is finished." Rushstar nodded, climbing down the Wind Tree. "Great, Aurapaw!" A reddish brown she-cat mewed, from in front of a rock. "You're an apprentice too! Welcome!" Aurapaw blinked. "Who are you?" She asked. "The one and only Mysterypaw," She purred in laughter."I'm an apprentice too, along with Afterlife and BRVR. This is the apprentice's den." "Hey." A white tom with a black thing around his neck and a golden tom with the same thing around his neck, but red, walked out from the rock. "So tired..." The white tom yawned. "Hey, aren't you Aurapaw?" Aurapaw nodded. "Great. I'm Afterlife. Come in the Apprentices Den." As she walked into the rock den, she took one last glance at the night sky. |-|Chapter 2= ''Note: I was given permission to use any of the fursonas/characters in this series. '' {|style="background:green;border:7px ridge white;" | | {|style="background:white;border:7px ridge green;font-family:Britannic Bold;color:green;" | | At dawn, Aurapaw woke up first, walking out from under the rock that was the Apprentices Den. Her mentor, Splashheart, a gray tom with black splotches and blue eyes, was waiting at the fresh-kill pile. "Aurapaw." Splashheart mewed, walking over to her. "Should we go hunting? And I could show you a tour of the territory." "Okay," Aurapaw nodded. She looked around the camp. The cats were not like the loners or house cats she knew. They were big, had lots of fur, and tall, tufted ears. "Well, are you coming, or not?" Splashheart's whiskers twitched, leading Aurapaw out of the camp entrance, a frozen stream. "This is DarkClan territory." Splashheart led Aurapaw through a snowy forest. "Even though there is daylight, DarkClan is known for their obvious darkness of the territory, as the sun usually hides behind the trees, giving DarkClan all the darkness and cool air we want." "Well, then, I have something to look forward to." Aurapaw purred.